Akademi High School
赤魅高中（Akademi High School）是一所富裕的私立高中，'病嬌醬, 前輩, 情敵 '和其他'學生'也在那裡就讀。 病嬌醬的家 和 赤魅高中亦是在病嬌模擬器故事中的舞台。 *翻譯注: # Akademi 在英文中和 academic (教育) 相近，因此首次翻譯時譯作「學園高中」 # 因故事設定是發生在日本，因此二次翻譯取Akademi之音「亞卡德爾高校」 # 三次翻譯時取Akademi-赤で魅之意 - 可見紅色的，因此譯作「血色高校」 # 四次翻譯時取Akademi-赤で魅之漢字：「赤魅高中」 歡迎去這裡投票你最喜愛的譯名 AkademiNew.png|俯看學校(1)。 AkademiOld.png|俯看學校(2)。 在最終遊戲中，學校會被設定為學院而不是現時的高中。 學校和小鎮將被樹木包圍的蜿蜒小道隔開，因此'病嬌醬'無法在學校看到小填的情況。這是保持幀速率長期在低的水平，而該鎮則不必被渲染。 所有校園的學生都會穿著制服回校，自定義之服裝則不受規管。學校現時大小為 250x250。 主大樓 廣播室 :主條目: 廣播室 廣播室之遊戲功能尚未公開。 現時房間建築設定還未完成。 美術社 :主條目: 美術社 美術社之遊戲功能尚未公開。 現時房間建築設定還未完成。 美術室 :主條目: 美術室 現時美術室內設有多個畫架, 中央有一個站台。 美術室之遊戲功能尚未公開。 現時房間建築設定還未完成。 視聽室 :主條目: 視聽室 For now, the only purpose of the Audio/Video Room is to provide a radio for Yandere-chan to use as a distraction. 洗手間 :主條目: 洗手間 男女洗手間設於主大樓東翼，每層各有男女洗手間，'病嬌醬' 可把情敵在廁所中溺斃 或 使濕身者觸電至死。 廁格可用於暫時性隱藏屍體。 生物實驗室 :主條目: 生物實驗室 生物實驗室之遊戲功能尚未公開。 現時房間建築設定還未完成。 飯堂 :主條目: 飯堂 飯堂是學生們眾集和談天的地方。 飯堂設於主大樓南翼的二樓，飯堂設有兩台自動販賣機提供飲料. 書法室 :主條目: 書法室 書法室之遊戲功能尚未公開。 現時房間建築設定還未完成。 奇怪的是，大樓設有書法室但卻沒有書法部。 教室 :Main Article: 教室 電腦教室 :Main Article: 電腦教室 The Computer Lab is on the third floor and is also where the is located. Pippi Osu and Ryuto Ippongo can be seen playing games there before school, during lunchtime, and after school. The player can also listen to cassette tapes in this room. 烹飪社 :Main Article: 烹飪社 Certain students come here after school to eat food and such. The player can obtain a knife here and frame students for murder. 輔導室 :Main Article: 輔導室 輔導員 currently resides here. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 話劇組 :Main Article: 話劇組 The use of the Drama Club is currently unknown. There are eight masks to hide Yandere-chan's identity and gloves to frame students for murder. 垃圾車 :Main article: 垃圾車 Dumpsters are found at the back of the school, and Yandere-chan can dump bodies pushed off from the 屋頂 into them. Two cassette tapes and a garbage bag can be found here. Yandere-chan can place garbage bags inside to cover up the body. 英文教室 :Main article: 英文教室 The use of the English Classroom is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 教職員室 :Main article: 教職員室 The faculty room is where teachers and other school faculty will go to. There are several desks with books, papers and bookshelves. The player can steal an answer sheet from one of the desks as part of a scheme from Info-chan to get the current rival expelled. '滅火器' :Main Article: 滅火器 There are three fire extinguishers located at the end of the western hall next to each bathroom. They will be used as bludgeoning weapons. 噴泉 :Main Article: 噴泉 The fountain is located in the middle of the 廣場 in the school, surrounded by benches and cherry blossom trees. Front :Main Article: School Front In the front area of Akademi High School are five weapons, an incinerator, and a bucket and mop, all located near the gates. Most of the students go to school through here. 花園 :Main Article: 花園 The circular saw can be found inside the garden shed here. The garden has not been fully implemented yet. 溫室 :Main Article: 溫室 Located in the garden. No students use it yet. 體育館 :Main Article: 體育館 The gym has not been fully implemented yet. As of now, there is no exterior, only an interior. 校長室 :Main Article: 校長室 The exact use of the Headmaster's Office is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 樹籬迷宮 : Main Article: 樹籬迷宮 The Yokai Story volumes can be found in here. 家政室 :Main Article: 家政室 The use of the Home Economics Room is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 焚化爐 :Main Article: 焚化爐 The incinerator is a machine that Yandere-chan can use to dispose of evidence or corpses. It is located in its own small area near the northwest side of the school. It is to the right of the dumpster. Delinquents will guard the incinerator from 7:15 AM to 8:30 AM, and from 1:15 PM to 1:30 PM. 資訊社 :Main Article: 資訊社 The use of the Info Club is currently unknown, but the player can peek through the curtains to watch what's inside the room. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 圖書館 :Main Article: 圖書館 The use of the Library is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 輕音部 :Main Article: 輕音部 In the future, students in the Light Music Club will use this room after school. At the back of the room, there is a cello case and Mr. Jazzy Feet. A placeholder club leader currently resides here. The room has not been fully implemented yet 個人置物櫃 :Main Article: 個人置物櫃 The locker room is where students go before and after school to swap their outdoor shoes for their indoor shoes, and vice versa.8 Yandere-chan can leave a note in Kokona Haruka's locker to arrange a meeting if certain requirements are met. 武術社 :Main Article: 武術社 The students in the Martial Arts Club will use this room before and after school. Yandere-chan will be able to partake in this club's activities and meetings. 會議室 :Main Article: 會議室 The use of the Meeting Room is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 保健室 :Main Article: 保健室 The nurse's office is where the placeholder nurse is located, though she cannot be interacted with yet. There are several beds, tables, cabinets, chairs, a couch, and a desk. A syringe and tranquilizer are located here for use in 綁架. 神秘研究社 :Main Article: 神秘研究社 The students in the Occult Club will use this room before and after school. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 廣場 :Main Article: 廣場 The middle of the main second school building. Many students go there before their first class session to hang out. Senpai goes there at lunchtime alone, except on Wednesday, when Kokona comes to see him. 攝影社 :Main Article: 攝影社 In the future, students in the Photography Club will use this room after school. A Placeholder Club Leader currently resides here. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 游泳池 YandereDev once talked about a pool where the protagonist could be able to drown rivals. Athletic students may use the pool. There used to be a prototype pool that can be seen while riding around 兄弟鎮, but it was removed when the second version of the town came. The pool did not appear for the November 15, 2015 Update, so it is still unknown when it will be implemented if it's still planned. December3rd2015Pool.png|December 3rd, 2015. The pool, as seen when riding around the original version of Buraza Town. WIPpool.png|WIP Pool. 屋頂 :Main Article: 屋頂 The top of Akademi High School is a place where some students will linger at lunch. The player can use it to their advantage, by faking a rival's 自殺 and eavesdropping on private conversations. Midori Gurin can be found here. Yanderechainlinkfence.png|舊版屋頂架設鐵欄杆 UPSTQWE.PNG|屋頂 3-6-2016 SchoolFence.png|架設鐵欄杆的屋頂 科學社 :Main Article: 科學社 In the future, students in the Photography Club will use this room after school. A placeholder club leader currently resides here. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 科學實驗室 :Main Article: 科學實驗室 The science lab is where the player can find 毒殺 to put in a rival's food. It is located on the second floor. Yandere-chan will need a certain amount of study points to unlock "Poison", as she must complete Level 1 "Chemistry" to do so. If the player has any trouble finding the poison, the player can activate 病嬌視角. The room was called "Chemistry Lab" prior to the November 15th, 2015 Update. 裁縫室 :Main Article: 裁縫室 In the future, this will be a classroom where students sew a new school uniform every day, providing the player with the option to get a new uniform daily. 12 The room has not been fully implemented yet. 園藝棚 :Main Article: 園藝棚 The use of the Shed is currently unknown. Two circular saws can be found here but they currently cannot be used. 澡堂 :Main Article: 澡堂 The Shower Room and all its contents are in a building separate from the rest of the school, like the gym. They bathe here if their uniforms are ruined. The player can also go here to get a new uniform, kill students, or take nude photos of students. There will be a males' locker room in the future, possibly so Yandere-chan can admire or steal something from Senpai. The exterior is a placeholder for now. Sociology Classroom :Main Article: Sociology Classroom The use of the Sociology Classroom is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 儲藏室 There are multiple storage rooms, one of which is an area where the player can kidnap students. Six of them are found across school, but only the first floor storage room on the left is currently functional. The storage room on the right of the first floor holds an 彩蛋. 學生會室 :Main Article: 學生會室 The use of the Student Council Room is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. A laptop in the room shows the 學生會會長 who knows Yandere-chan's true nature. 操場 :Main Article: 操場 The use of the Track is currently unknown. The track has not been fully implemented yet. 販賣機 :Main Article: 販賣機 Two vending machines are located on the second floor. Yandere-chan is able to buy soft drinks here. They were added just for fun and there is no limit to the amount of drinks bought. The drinks have no real purpose for now. There is a Trash Can located between the two machines. 工作室 :Main Article: 工作室 The use of the Workshop is currently unknown. The room has not been fully implemented yet. 其他 學校校歌 This was intended as a joke on Twitter, and should not be taken seriously. YandereDev has said that the school anthem is "Pomf Pomf Kimochi Uguu Uguu". 學校社群網站 As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, the player can access Akademi High School's faux Facebook account. Here Yandere-chan can write and read messages. Logo "The symbol in the center is 'Saikou', which means 'The Best'." With the arrows pointing in all directions, the logo means "The best at everything". This logo can only be seen on the Akademi Facebook page so far. 漫畫 Multiple manga series can be found scattered around Akademi High School. Yandere-chan is able to read them at night to increase her Seduction Level, Numbness Level, Enlightenment Level, and more. 卡帶 Ten Mysterious Tapes can be found randomly across the campus. Yandere-chan is able to collect them and listen to them in the Computer Lab to learn more about the lore of the school. Trivia *The original layout of the school was based on Yasogami High School from Persona 4. *Yandere-chan may be able to call the school to explain that she is "sick" if she misses a day of school because of torturing a student. *The reason why there are no security cameras is that the school cares about its reputation too much to install them. They don't want to create an image of a school where students are in danger, need protection, or surveillance. *The police and the media will stay away from the school because 校長 bribes the police, as said in Mysterious Tape #2. *The Headmaster's Tapes will reveal more about the backstory of the school. *There used to be an old test environment that YandereDev later removed in the May 24th, 2015 Update. He said that later in the game there would be better environments. *Despite the game using a lot of Japanese themes, signs and boards in-game will be in English instead of Kanji. (Kanji are Chinese characters used in the Japanese language) *There's apparently a rival school, but there will be no rivals from there. It will be in one flashback, since a very important character from that school plays a role in the game's backstory. *The original plan for renovating Akademi High was to simply use this model. When that plan didn't work, modular pieces were created instead. *Akademi High was founded around 1985. *The name of the school is similar to the Japanese Katakana spelling for academy, Akademī (アカデミー) *YandereDev thinks that it should be possible for the player to press a button and see a map of the school. However, he won’t prepare something like this until the school is 100% final. *The second kanji on the school logo, "高", is also an abbreviation of the Japanese word for high school, "高等學校". This may or may not be intentional. Bugs *The second school grounds has some sort of barrier that prevents anyone who is following the protagonist from crossing over to the track. *When walking or running around, the environment flashes. 分類:校園環境 分類:學校 分類:未翻譯完成 分類:空間